Time To Pay The Reaper
by Yang Dragon88
Summary: It's been five years since Lisa had a run in with Jackson on the Red Eye flight, She's married and has a four year old daughter now, What she doesn't know is her husband has been keeping a terrible secret from her ever since they met. Rest is inside, revi
1. A new start

Disclaimer: Red Eye and its characters belongs to Wes Craven, But I own Theo, and Faith and the plot.

Well since people voted for number two I'll put number two as my first chapter

Lisa looked up at the sign, on the front of the small building that read "Apple Tree Daycare Center" in blocky red letters.

Lisa felt someone tug the bottom of her black fall coat; she looked down and saw bright blue eyes looking up at her.

Lisa stooped down to the little girl beside her, and smiled "What is it sweetie" Lisa asked.

"I don't like it here mommy, why can't I go with you" Faith asked her mother with sad eyes.

Lisa sighed, she wished that she could take Faith with her to work, but they wouldn't allow it.

The last time she took Faith to work she was reprimanded for it, her boss in his fifties never married for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry Faith, but mommy can't take you to work, it's against the rules sweetie" Lisa said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"It's okay mommy, I'll be a good girl today" Faith said as her eyes lit up. Lisa smiled at her.

"Alright let's go in okay" Lisa said as she stood up, Lisa took Faith's hand and looked at the glass doors.

Lisa paled suddenly, Lisa whirled around trying to find if she had been imaging things, when she looked across the street she saw nothing.

"_It couldn't be him, but it felt like he really was there, just standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. No Jackson is in jail, it couldn't have been him" _Lisa thought to herself, but her fear could be seen in her wide eyes.

Lisa shook her head, went inside with Faith in tow, all the while Faith looking at her with a confusing look.

somewhere

A man in his early thirties, wearing a long black trench coat with neat brown hair and piercing blue eyes could be seen walking toward a black SUV.

Jackson opened the passenger side of the car and got in. "So what happened" a man asked tilting his head, his bright green eyes looking bored.

"Not much Charles, she just probably thinks I'm a figment of her imagination" Jackson said his eyes emotionless.

Charles smirked "playing mind tricks on her are we", Jackson had an amused smile on his face "well no one said I couldn't play with the victim first, and plus playing with her mind is fun" Jackson said with a shrug.

Charles only rolled his eyes, " Way to charm a girl Jackson, that's what all girls think is romantic guys playing mind tricks", "Well what can I say, when you got it, you got it" Jackson was smirking by now.

"You're impossible you know that" Charles said as he leaned back in to seat closing his eyes.

"So how long until we leave" Charles said opening one eye, "when she leaves to go to the hotel" Jackson said looking at his fingernails.

Charles let out a frustrated sigh, "getting impatient are we" Jackson chuckled a little he always knew Charles to be a calm and patient person.

"Yeah well I'm supposed to meet my wife for lunch in a couple hours and I wanted to dress in something a little different okay" Charles said, a little excitement could be heard from the tone in his voice.

"Alright, alright here's what I'm going to do for you, you can go get ready for your little lunch and I'll watch Lisa okay" Jackson said looking at Charles.

"You would really do that for me" Charles said looking at him skeptically, "Yeah what are friends for" Jackson said smiling.

"Thanks" Charles said getting out of the car, Jackson got into the drivers seat looking into the mirror for any sign of Lisa.

Jackson saw her come out of the daycare center talking on her cell phone laughing and smiling.

Jackson gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel tightly; he knew she was talking to that damn husband of hers.

He watched her start to walk toward the hotel, "well time to get to work" Jackson smirked as he started the car and took off after Lisa.

So what kind of work does Jack mean you'll find out next chapter MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. I am so evil.


	2. Always watching you

Well I have to update sometime so here it is

Disclaimer: Red eye and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Wes Craven, but I do own any other made up characters.

* * *

Last time:

Jackson gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel tightly; he knew she was talking to that damn husband of hers.

He watched her start to walk toward the hotel, "well time to get to work" Jackson smirked as he started the car and took off after Lisa.

* * *

Now:

Lisa arrived with 2 minuets to spare, as she entered through the door, she was warmly greeted by the hotel staff by the door.

She smiled at them and made her way to the front desk, she smiled at the blonde haired women behind the desk.

"Hey Cyn, how are you" Lisa asked looking at Cynthia, "Just fine Lisa, just three more months left" Cynthia said, as she put a hand on her enlarged(hehe I think that word Is funny) belly.

Lisa smiled again, "Yeah I know the feeling"; Lisa said think back to when she was pregnant with Faith.

"Charles can't either, he really doesn't want me working right now, he wants me to stay home all day until the baby is born, its like he want to lock me away in the house and never let me out" Cynthia said as she laughed, Lisa laughed at Cynthia's little joke.

"Well your husband just loves you, he wants what's best for you, and besides Theo was the same with me" Lisa said.

"He's still like that with you, and Faith"Cynthia said pointedly, Lisa just shrugged, "What you can do about it" Lisa said with a sigh.

Cynthia just nodded her head; both turned when they heard someone clear their throat, there was an older man, maybe in his fifties by appearance.

"_I'll get this one"_ Lisa mouthed to Cynthia, Cynthia just smiled and continued with her work. "Hello sir, welcome to the Lux Atlantic; my name is Lisa Reisert, how may I help you" Lisa said with a smile on her face.

"I would like a room please" the man spoke in a British accent, "Alright sir, I need some information about you, and then we can get you a room" Lisa said logging onto the computer.

The man just nodded his head, "Name"

"William Roberts",

"Address"

"58 Whitworth Street" (1)

"City"

"Manchester"

"Phone number"

"+44 (0) 161 957 7000"

"Alright, that's it, your room is 218, here is your key card hope your stay is enjoyable"

"Thanks"

William took the key card and made his way to the elevator; he pressed the button and stood looking at the top of the elevator doors, as the digital numbers of the floors went by.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open; he quickly exited the elevator and found his room.

After he got in his room he set his suit case down, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, I'm in" William said as he started scratching at his neck, "No, she didn't suspect anything" He said as he started to take off his mask.

"Alright, next Tuesday it is" Jackson said, as he took off his voice modifier that was taped to his neck.

He winced slightly after it was peeled off; Jackson looked into the mirror to see a red mark in the shape of two little rectangles, beside his crescent shaped scar on his neck.

He flipped his phone shut, as the person on the other end, had hung up.

"Well Leese it's only a matter of time before you get what's coming to you" Jackson said as he readjusted his tie.

* * *

(1), That's the street for the British council or something like that

Yeah another chapter done, yeah not a lot happening here, very boring to sorry, next chapter is where you finally meet Theo.

R&R

YangDragon 88


	3. The only people to make you smile

Here you go people chapter 3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

_He flipped his phone shut, as the person on the other end, had hung up._

_"Well Leese it's only a matter of time before you get what's coming to you" Jackson said as he readjusted his tie._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now:

Theo Damaris was a powerful business man owning his own company ever since he turned eighteen.

Some people said it was pure luck that he was given the company, by the owner in his will, after he died eight years ago.

The owner Mr. Thomas (1) Bickson, a wealthy immigrant from Scotland, Mr. Bickson started his business when he came over.

He married Sandra Burks after three years living in Florida, never having children though for reasons unknown, and never remarrying after his wife died after their 30th anniversary.

Theo work for Mr.Bickson, when he was 14, Mr. Bickson was like a father to Theo, his father having been dead ever since he was seven. (Im talking about Theo's dad).

As time went on after Mr.Bickson death, he met Lisa. One night in a bar with his drinking buddies on his twenty-seventh birthday.

One year and nine months later married, and becoming a father. Funny how one night can become something of a miracle, but miracles can have downsides as well, as Theo will learn.

"Hey Lisa, im on my way right now to pick up Faith and some dinner I'll save you some Kay love you bye" Theo put his phone in his inside coat pocket, checking his watch every once in a while.

"I can't believe im late damn, why couldn't one thing go right today" Theo growled to himself but side as he pulled his car into a parking space when he arrived at apple tree daycare center.

Inside-

"DADDY" Faith came into Theo's view with a big smile on her face; Theo's featured lit up after seeing his daughter's happy look.

"_The only person besides Lisa, who has been able to make all my troubles just go away"_ Theo thought to himself as he picked Faith up, and held her close. (Yes, corny I know)

Theo signed his daughter out and began walking back to the front doors. When he got outside he saw faith shiver from the august wind.

He pulled her coat tighter around her to keep warm, "You okay sweetie" Theo asked looking into his daughters eyes.

Faith nodded her head, then placed it onto his shoulder, Theo smiled lightly as he saw her begin to close her eyes.

As he was walking he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye, women was standing across the street, but the woman was looking at him directly, with her icy cold stare.

Theo shivered at her stare, but was shocked when the woman smirked. He turned abrupt to face her. He saw her gaze land on faith, as her smirk and eyes held malice in them.

A few people walked in front of the women, he blinked, and the woman was gone. He craned his neck to be able to look for her but somehow couldn't find her.

"_what the hell was that, her eye, they looked at me, but weren't looking at me but through me, like she could read my mind, but if that woman thinks she's lying one hand on Lisa or Faith then she's dead wrong, and she will find out how dead wrong she will be, six feet under wrong and so will he" _Theo thought to himself glaring at the spot where the woman was standing.

He couldn't stand there anymore, so he began walking back to his parked car, after having put faith in her car seat, he began driving back home with thought of that woman and the man that he hated most, Jackson Rippner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright there is chapter three people so R&R sorry its so late.

Next chapter im going to make it a week before Lisa's birthday, and October 7th is the real birthday of Rachel Madams (sp?) ha cools stuff huh?

1: I used my friend Thomas's name for Mr. Bickson, I 3 Thomas.

You'll find out who that lady is also I assure you.


	4. Those piercing blue eyes

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, its just I've been busy with college and work and stuff like that but I'm going to try and finish my stories even if it kills me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Red eye or its characters only the ones I've created and the plot as well.

Listening to: Paramore's- Crushcrushcrush

* * *

Last time: _He couldn't stand there anymore, so he began walking back to his parked car, after having put faith in her car seat, he began driving back home with thought of that woman and the man that he hated most, Jackson Rippner._

* * *

Lisa looked at her watch resting on her wrist, at exactly eight' O clock she would go home for the night. Lisa tapped her left, blue high-heeled shoe on the tiled floor of the hotel. 

The hotel had become swamped that day people flying from all over the country for some big wedding someone was having. It was the week before her 30th birthday "_I can't wait_" Lisa thought sarcastically while rolling her eyes. As the thought came into her head she thought about how Faith would be turning five within the next month, and how her dad hadn't been looking or sounding well lately. "_He is getting older_" Lisa thought her face turning into a sad frown.

Lisa looked up; all of a sudden having a sneaking suspscion someone was watching her from somewhere. Lisa looked over to where the gathering hall was filled with expensive, black leather couches and chairs imported from somewhere unknown. A lone figure was sitting in one of the leather chairs reading today's political section.

Lisa recognized the figure as Mr. Roberts, "_it's been over a month how long is this guy going to be here for anyway, not much longer I hope, he always gives me the creeps, I feel like he's always watching me or something_" Lisa thought while a shiver went up her spine; Mr. Roberts was looking at her again with those piercing blue eyes that she had only seen once in her life and hoped to God never to see those awful eyes again.

Lisa smiled hesitantly at the man, sitting comfortably in the leather seat; he nodded at Lisa giving her a smile; that almost looked like a smirk if someone looked close enough.

Lisa jumped at the ringing of the desk phone. Hand shaking, she picked up the phone going over the proper introductions for hotel staff.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Lisa Demaris, how may I help you?" Lisa announced, she looked over at Mr. Roberts who now wore a look of pure hatred on his face. "_What the, just a minute ago he looked fine_" Lisa thought but came back to her senses, after hearing a somewhat loud pronunciation of 'MOMMY' from Faith.

Lisa smiled not the fake smiles she usually gives to costumers or her boss, but a real smile only reserved for a select few. "Hi sweetie is everything okay?" Lisa asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "_When are you coming home? I miss you, and daddy says he does too_" Faith asked with a sad tone in her small voice.

Lisa let out a small laugh, "I missed you and Daddy all day too sweetie, tell daddy that I'm getting out at eight okay" Lisa asked, she could hear Faith yell to Theo about the time she was getting out of work. " Faith, Mommy ha to get back to work though, I'm sorry sweetie but I'll be home in a bit okay, just hang in there" Lisa said feeling a little sad by that fact, when she heard faith let out a small sad sigh. "_Alright, but come straight home though, I love you mommy, daddy says he loves you too_" Faith said in a stern voice Lisa just had to laugh at, she could hear Theo in the background give out a small chuckle as well. "I will, I love you Faith tell Daddy I love him too, bye sweetie" Lisa heard a small 'bye' before hearing a click.

Lisa set the phone back on the receiver still smiling about the conversation she had with her daughter. Lisa looked up as an eerie feeling crept up and down her back giving her chills. "_It's nothing_," Lisa thought looking back at the clock only to see that it was five past eight. "Well I guess I'm going home sooner than I thought" Lisa said quietly to herself.

* * *

Outside- 

Lisa nodded at the security guard while walking out the door after punching out from her time slot. Lisa hadn't parked her car that far away so if something did ever happen she could just scream and someone would come running or just spray the person in the eyes with the pepper spray (1) she got from Theo one year. Lisa made it to her black bug, rummaging through her purse she found her keys pulling them out, only to drop them a second later after hearing noise coming from the alley beside her. Looking at the alleyway being scared it could actually be some murder or rapist or worse yet '_him_' Lisa thought to herself.

Reaching into her purse and grabbing onto the pepper spray she waited for whoever was coming for her. " I-I know you're in there who-whoever you are come out now" Lisa said her voice rising a little. A trash can lid rolled out from the alleyway making Lisa jump a mile, raising the pepper spray into the air and trying to spray whatever it was not looking at what she was doing. A second later after calming down somewhat she heard a small 'meow'. Lisa looked down and spotted a small white and black kitten looking up at her with its big blue eyes (2). Lisa let out a shaky laugh "it was only a cat, how stupid am I, it was only a cat" Lisa shook her head trying to calm her nerves but it wasn't really helping that the kitten started to make hissing noises.

"What the-" was all Lisa was able to get out before being grabbed from behind a large hand that the size of a man's covering her mouth to prevent her from being able to scream. The next thing Lisa knew she was being slammed against the wall, a hard body pressed up against her petit frame. Lisa looked up, her eyes widening looking up into two piercing blue eyes "_Jackson_" Lisa thought; her thoughts racing and making her shake with fear. "Hey Leese"

* * *

1: In my other story Bai Chun there's a funny little thing about pepper spray in there it's in ch 15 but on page 18 though 

2: I think there are cats with blue eyes I don't know just the blue eyes keep referencing to Jackson (Cillian Murphy I Love your eyes so HOT AND SEXY)

Well here is the long awaited chapter four for you guys sorry it took so long hope you enjoy it though.

R&R constructive criticism is a good thing people.


End file.
